


Happy New Year

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: Happy na New Year Pa! Maligayang bagong taon kaso ibang putukan [ata] ang naganap!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 75





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nagbabalik na naman ako! Second Time na 'to for this au sana madami pang kasunod!!

Everything's going well with Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship. After ng trip nila sa Batanes ay inayos din nila ang pag cancel ng annulment request ni Baekhyun with the help of Atty. Oh. Mabait ang batang abogado at sinabing ayos lang naman daw kasi hindi pa nasu-submit ang request sa korte dahil hindi naman pinirmahan ni Chanyeol ang first summon letter. 

Ngayon, New year's eve na at nagkaroon ng family dinner ang dalawang pamilya na Byun at Park. Saglit na family dinner lang ito para magkamustahan ang lahat at tuwang tuwa naman si Lolo Park ng mabalitaan ang gumagandang relasyon ng bagong kasal. Sinabi niya pa na siguradong matutuwa ang bestfriend niyang si Lola Byun pag nabalitaan ito sa heaven. 

10 pm and the young couple decided to bid their farewell, gusto pa ngang pigilan ni Kuya Yixing ang dalawa ngunit sinuggest ni Lolo Park na hayaan nalang daw para ma-solo nila ang isa't-isa. 

"Para naman mag ka apo na ako." Pabirong sambit pa nito kaya nagtawanan ang lahat. Balak sana ni Baekhyun sabihin na malabong mangyari yon dahil wala naman siyang matres at isa pa, nung kasal pa nila ang huli nilang pag se-sex ng asawa. Nakaka frustrate talaga! Sa isip isip ni Baekhyun

Mabilis naman silang naka uwi sa kanilang Home Sweet Home dahil walang traffic sa daan. Busy ang lahat para sa pag hahanda ng pagsalubong sa pag papalit ng Taon. 

"Love? Do you want to go upstairs muna while waiting for 12 midnight para makapag pahinga Or netflix nalang tayo dito?" Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na inilagay ang uwing blueberry cheesecake sa ref. 

"Let's take some rest muna" Sagot naman ni Baekhyun. Hinintay ni Chanyeol ang asawa na matapos sa ginagawa at binuhat ng bridal style paakyat ng kwarto, habang papunta ng kwarto ay puro tawanan lang ng bawat isa ang maririnig. Si Baekhyun na kinikilig dahil feeling niya bagong kasal sila ulit habang si Chanyeol naman ay binibiro ang asawa dahil bumigat ito ng kaunti. 

Pag dating sa kwarto ay nag palit muna ng pajama si Baekhyun, ganon din si Chanyeol. Matchy-matchy silang dalawa. Blue ang kay Chanyeol habang Pink naman ang kay Baekhyun. Regalo ito sakanila ni Sehun n'ung kasal kaso ngayon lang nila magagamit ng sabay. After mag palit ng damit at half shower na din ay nahiga na si Baekhyun sa kama, habang si Chanyeol naman ay naka upo lang at naka sandal ang likod sa headboard ng kama habang hawak ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun. Pinaglalaruan niya ang mga daliri nito which made the latter feels relaxed.

"Akala ko hindi na kita makikita ulit. Alam mo ba? I was so lost the day you went missing. Ang akala ko nag grocery ka lang eh? Tapos hindi mo ako ginising kasi lasing ako." Pag kkwento ni Chanyeol habang ina-aalala ang unang umagang nawala si Baekhyun

Tumawa ng bahagya si Chanyeol "It took me 3 days? ata bago ko marealize na nag layas ka. Siguro kung mag re-report ako ng missing person sa police? Hindi ako mahihirapan sa 24 hours time frame. Ang tagal ko marealize eh" dagdag pa ni Chanyeol

"Sorry sobrang mixed emotions kasi naramdaman ko that time and impulsive na din. I contacted Ate Taeyeon agad that night, sinundo niya ako dito then the rest is history." 

Chanyeol hummed as a response at tumagilid ng bahagya para pag masdan si Baeknyun na naka higa sa tabi niya

"Let's not fight like that again okay? Pag may problema, sabihin mo agad sakin para mapag-usapan at maayos natin magkasama, Partners tayo dito. Remember, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" Pag-uulit pa ni Chanyeol ng wedding vow nila 

"Memorize mo? Akala ko copy paste lang yun sa google eh!" Sagot ni Baekhyun at inayos na din ang pwesto mula sa pagkaka higa at na- upo na siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol. 

"Wala naman akong sinabing hindi ko kinopya sa google yung vow ko dati, but it makes sense now. Siguro kaya ko natandaan kasi ikaw yung sinabihan ko." 

Again for the nth time, gusto na sumabog ni Baekhyun — dahil sa kilig. Kahit ata everyday na ganito si Chanyeol ay malakas pa din ang epekto nito sakanya because this is Park Chanyeol we are talking about. 

"I love you, Baekhyun. Hindi ako mag sasawang sabihin sayo 'yan." Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol as he caressed Baekhyun's mochi cheeks at hinalikan ang noo nito tapos ang eyelids, papunta sa ilong. Inshort he is giving Baekhyun butterfly kisses and his husband is loving it. Naka pikit pa si Baekhyun habang nag aanticipate ng halik ni Chanyeol sa kanyang labi pero kahit bumilang siya ng 5 seconds sa kanyang isip ay walang nangyari. 

Inis niyang binuksan ang kanyang mga mata, only to found out that Chanyeol is staring at him.Nagets naman ni Chanyeol ang reaksyon ng ating bida. He's been dying to kiss Baekhyun too ngunit pinigilan niya lang ang kanyang sarili because He doesn't want to look like tine-take advantage niya ang second chance na binigay ng kanyang asawa. 

"Why my baby is upset? Come here." Pag lalambing ni Chanyeol while gesturing Baekhyun to sit on his lap which the latter gladly do right away. 

"Anong gusto ng baby ko?" Tanong ulit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun and the latter only pouted as a response.

Tangina lang Chanyeol, wag mo ako galitin talaga. Sa isip isip ni Baekhyun

"Okay, let's do what the my baby wants" Sagot ni Chanyeol at hinila ng bahagya si Baekhyun papalapit sakanya, so he can claim the latter's lips. 

Mabagal ang naging halikan nila and Baekhyun can't believe na even this kind of kiss would turn him on pero again, this is Park Chanyeol we are talking about. 

Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun bit his lower lips so he could insert his tongue. Nag sisimula na lumalim ang hininga ng bawat isa dahil nagiging intense na din ang halikan na nagaganap. Laplap kung laplap ganon! 

Ipinulupot ni Baekhyun ang braso niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol and starts grinding his hips to feel Chanyeol's hardening cock. 

"Naughty." Puri pa ni Chanyeol at sandaling itinigil ang halikan nila tumawa naman si Baekhyun dahil sa compliment ng asawa at inangkin muli ang labi nito. Chanyeol's hand starts roaming around Baekhyun's body and by saying roaming — kasama na dito ang pagtatangal sa butones ng damit ni Baehyun para hubarin ito.

Chanyeol stop kissing Baekhyun's lips at ibinaba naman ang halik sa maputing leeg nito. Dinilaan niya muna ito, which made the latter moaned before sucking it completely. Napa sabunot nalang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil habang busy ang bibig nitong halikan siya ang mga kamay naman ni Chanyeol ay pinag lalaruan ang nipples niya. Tangina talaga sa sobrang galing ni Chanyeol mag multi-tasking hindi na matandaan ni Baekhyun gaano kabilis ni Chanyeol natangal lahat ng butones sa damit niya at hubarin ito mula sa kanya. 

"Love." Napatigil naman si Chanyeol sa kanyang ginagawa dahil sa pagtawag ni Baekhyun

"Yung condom nasa cabinet. Strawberry flavor ulit please?" Tumawa naman si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ng asawa. Hinalikan niya muna ito muli sa labi bago tumayo para kumuha ng condom. 

Proud pang ipinakita ni Chanyeol ang condom kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay naka higa na sa kama. Inilagay ni Chanyeol ang condom sa gilid nila at hinalikan muli ang kanyang asawa. Katulad nga kanina ay laplap kung laplap ang ginagawa nila. Hinubad na din ni Baekhyun ang suot na pang taas ni Chanyeol. Bumaba naman ulit ang halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg ni Baekhyun at sinipsip itong muli, sure na siyang bukas madami siyang remembrance na maiiwan sa ginagawa nila ngayong gabi. Sinimulan na din ni Chanyeol na paglaruan ang nipples ni Baekhyun habang isuck naman ang sa kabila.

"Tangina!" Sambit ni Baekhyun matapos paka-walan ang malakas na pag ungol dahil sa ginawa ng asawa. 

Chanyeol started kissing Baekhyun's tummy while his free hand is busy removing the latter's underwear and pajama. Tinulungan naman siya ni Baekhyun tangalin ito using his remaining strength dahil nanghihina na siya sa ginagawang pambabastos sakaniya ni Chanyeol. Nang matangal ang suot na pang ibaba ni Baekhyun ay sinimulan na ni Chanyeol bigyan ng handjob ang asawa.

Baekhyun is at his peak of losing his own sanity dahil kay Chanyeol at tangina talaga! 

"I love you." Sambit ulit ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay back to his laplapan challege with Baekhyun habang ang kamay ay jina-jakol ang asawa. 

"Let's remove this na Love. I want to see you too." Reklamo ni Baekhyun at hinahatak ng bahagya ang pajama ni Chanyeol.

"Okay po" Tumayo ito saglit at mabilis na hinubad ang suot na pajama at brief. Namilog naman ang mata ni Baekhyun when He saw Chanyeol's cock for the 2nd time. 

Automatic na gusto luhuran ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pero pinigilan siya ng asawa niya. 

"Let's take it slowly, my baby. We're not having sex. We're making love" Sagot ni Chanyeol at hinalikan muli si Baekhyun at sinimulan na ipasok ang una niyang daliri sa pwet ng asawa. 

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil dito kaya nakagat niya ang lower lip ni Chanyeol kasi tangina take it slowly daw tapos biglang may daliri. Tangina ka talaga Chanyeol! 

"Sikip mo talaga. Just like the first time" Sagot ni Chanyeol na akala mo ay hindi nasaktan dahil sa ginawa ni Baekhyun kanina. Kung kanina ay isang daliri lang, dinagdagan ito ni Chanyeol ng isa pa. 

Baekhyun's loving the sensation he is feeling right now dahil sa pag labas pasok ng daliri ni Chanyeol sakanya but he wants the real thing, yung kayang mag puno ng pagkatao niya. Charot! 

"I want you inside me, Chanyeol please?" 

Sex deprived na talaga si Baekhyu dahil hindi na niya na-appreciate ang value para patagalin pa ang jugjugan nila. Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang condom na nasa gilid lang nila at inilagay ito sakanya. 

"Fuck" Both of them moaned when Chanyeol starts entering Baekhyun's tight hole. After few seconds ay nakapag adjust na din si Baekhyun sa kalakihan ni Chanyeol kaya sumenyas si Baekhyun sa asawa na pwede na niyang bilisan ang pag galaw. 

Nakuha naman agad ito ni Chanyeol at sinimulan na ang pag labas pasok sa kanyang asawa at inabot ang kamay ni Baekhyun to intertwine their hands. 

"Faster love please" Hinihingal na sambit ni Baekhyun dahil ang galing talaga tumira ni Chanyeol. Alam na alam nito kung saan ang kailangang spot na dapat i-hit and as a result, sarap na sarap si Baekhyun sa ginagawa ng asawa. Complete meal na eh. Magaling, Malaki tapos Mataba pa. Sana all May Big Dick Energy katulad ni Chanyeol

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang position nila. Kung kanina ay naka higa si Baekhyun sa ilalim niya ngayon naman ay naka tuwad na ito sa harap niya. So far, ito naman ang favorite sex position ni Baekhyun dahil randam na ramdam niya ang sarap habang walang awa siyang tinitira ni Chanyeol mula sa likod.

"Malapit na ako Love." Sambit ni Chanyeol habang mas binibilisan pa ang pag bayo kaya naman halos tumirik na ang mata ni Baekhyun sa sarap. Mabuti nalang talaga at matibay ang binili nilang frame ng kama. 

"Come inside me, love. Malapit na din ako." Nanghihinang sagot ni Baekhyun dahil busy ang isa niyang kamay na galawin ang sarili habang ang isa naman ay ginagawa niyang pang tukod sa kama. 

Ang mga ungol lang nila ang naririnig sa kwarto na kahit bukas ang aircon ay parehong nag iinit ang katawan ng bawat isa dahil sa ginawa. 

Few more thrust at nilabasan na si Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun habang si Baekhyun naman ay naiputok na ang sama ng loob sa kama nila. Kasabay ng pag dating nila sa langit ay tumunog ang fireworks sa labas as a sign na tapos na ang 2020 and welcum 2021. 

"Happy New Year Baby" Sagot ni Chanyeol at hinila si Baekhyun para ikulong sa yakap

"Happy New Year! Ang ganda ng paputok mo." Pabirong sagot ni Baekhyun. Ngayon ay yakap at naka-kandong sa asawa. Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun ang titi ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng butas niya at tangina! kailangan natin ng masayang bagong taon! with that Baekhyun starts kissing Chanyeol again na mas mapusok kesa sa kanina 

Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun's starts grinding his hips again on his glory. As a response, hinawakan niya ang pwet ni Baekhyun at pinisil ito gamit ang dalawa niyang kamay. 

"Do you want to ride me?" Chanyeol said between their kisses and Baekhyun hummed as a response. 

"Make me proud baby. Let me see how can you drive me ---" Chanyeol moaned ng baguhin ni Baekhyun ang pag galaw ng kanyang kanyang balakang sa ibabaw ng tumitigas na titi niya. "Crazy" dagdag ni Chanyeol ng maka recover sa surprise move ng asawa.


End file.
